User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 6: Despair
The first Cleanup squad helicopter had arrived not long ago. It was truly a magnificent vehicle, a masterpiece of engineering. The HQ God Eater squads were legendary for their equipment: they always had the best of the best. Lina couldn't help but feel even more anger when seeing that. They could spend millions of Fc in those helicopters while people in South America Branch... She sighed. Thinking about that wouldn't make her feel any better. She went towards the vehicle and officially welcomed the God Eaters. All of them wore light grey suits, and their God Arcs were uniform as well: all of them Black Steel variants, all of them New-Type. Swallowing her feelings, she warmly welcomed the men and women inside. The one who seemed to be in charge spoke to her. -I take it you are Lina, the one who called for assistance? - His Spanish was atrocious, but comprehensible. -Yes, I am. - Someone in the helicopter made a comment about "this Branch being under-equipped as fuck" or something, but Lina gave him a death stare and he shut up. - Do you need anything? -Only to know where our enemies are, thank you. - Having heard that, Lina was relieved to some degree. For some reason, the idea of having them in the Central disgusted her. She directed them to the God Arc Station while picking up the few remaining God Eaters. The hole in the wall through which the Anubis had entered the place the previous day was obviously still there. -I guess we'll go out faster if we go through the... secondary entrance? - The leader spoke again. His "secondary entrance" statement was clearly not an euphemism, but something born of his lack of knowledge of the language. -Sure. - Everyone prepared their God Arcs and went outside. - Do you need any help? - Lina politely asked. She definitely expected the answer to be no, however. -No. We work better when left to our own devices. - That said, he began giving orders in some language Lina didn't understand. She simply ordered her subordinates to search for survivors, finish whatever Aragami they crossed paths with and to call for help should they meet an enemy too strong for them. After that, they wished each other luck and took different paths. ---- After wandering around for a few hours, having found few Aragami and no human survivors, Lina began to feel uneasy. That feeling she had when she was being observed... She heard a crack to her right. She turned around and saw one of the Cleanup squad members, covered in blood. When he turned around to look at her, it was obvious something serious had happened to him. Asides from the more than obvious blood, his entire body was trembling, from head to feet, and his despair was obvious. Lina ran towards the man. It was the same man who had spoken to her, now... somewhat more damaged. -What the hell happened? - Lina asked. -The monsters. Everyone dead. Barely made it out alive. - The man's voice tone had changed. His confidence was almost non-existant. -WHAT? AND THE BASE? -Invaded. You should go. Not like there's much to be done about me, to tell the truth. Lina began to run towards the Central. The man was already dead, but what about everyone else? ---- The Central... was now a morgue. The full of life place had devolved into a morgue. Before, over a hundred persons used to live there. Now, they hardly were a dozen. The Cleanup squad had done whatever it could. The best trained God Eaters in the world had failed. What was there now to do? At that very moment, her phone began to rang. She was taken by surprise, since she only had it for emergencies. She picked up the call, which came from a private number. -Hello? -I was informed you needed asistance. - A deep male voice spoke. -Yeah, but the best have already failed. -Really? Heh. You're about to find out just WHO are the best. - The call ended. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic